darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Sariella Sunblossom
Biographic Information Sariella * Full Name: Sariella Sunblossom * Associated Military Titles: Adept of the Blood Knights, Initiate of the Phoenix Guard. * Gender: Female * Race: Sin'dorei * Age: 112 * Place of Birth: Goldenmist Village. Companions Warhorse *'Nickname': Kira *'Gender': Male *'Species': Thalassian Steed *'Age': n/a - No longer living Sariella's warhorse is a steed gifted to her, like all Adepts, by the Blood Knights. Summoned forth from Light, it takes on a vaguely ethreal form immediately after summoning, becoming fully corporeal in the moments ahead. Named after Sariella's mother (despite being male), Kira happily accepts the reins of his new master's beckon and mastery, a proud beast, pleased to serve the Sin'dorei once more. Proud, large, and lean, he is just like any Adept's Warhorse. In life, the steed of a loyal servant of the High Elves, and in spirit, a loyal servant of the Blood Elves. Introduction Sariella Sunblossom, the child of a merchant father, and High-priestess mother, both at least presumed dead. She is a young, freshly graduated Blood Knight Adept, fresh from the schooling of the Blood Knight Adademy. Already she shows a great aptitude for the Light, and has been applauded for her affinity. However, her superiors frown on her poor ability with a sword, and in general her physical prowess. A Knight of the Mind, not of Body. She is inwardly shy, and whilst usually finding a way to fool herself out of this status using the discipline and professional manner trained onto her by the Blood Knights, when her facadé crumbles, it does indeed crumble, and she reveals herself to be an awkward, shy, inapprioriate young woman, ignorant to much, innocent to much more. As a child, she was brought up indoors, rarely venturing outside under the leash of her over-protective, and on occasion, abusive father. When mixed with others, especially girls, she was often teased for her unusually curvacious body, often likened to humans. A label that grows only more painful, as the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei part ways, and the abandomnent of the Elves by their human allies becomes known, widespread. It is for these reasons that she tries to keep to herself. Only the warming, reassuring smiles and embraces of her few, close friends truly bring her out of her shell. "Sunblossom" Her family name is named after the rare, mutant species of Peacebloom known as "Sunblossom". When the sun hits the flower just right, and there is enough magic in the air, and soil, a Peaceblossom will take on the red-brown hue, burning under the Sun, bursting into life. It is this colour that sets it apart, a rarity amongst the most common of flowers. This is what Sariella is, a rarity amongst the common. Appearance Sariella stands at below average height for a Young-Adult Sin'dorei female, and somewhat broader, sporting a fuller abdomen, and much fuller hips and bust, unsuitably "bulky" in contrast to the majority of her slender-kin. Regarded with harsh mockery and snide remarks by many, and perhaps considered lustworthy and exotic by many others. "Humankin", "Half Elf", or "Curvy", "Exotic", are popular insults and compliments. Her hair is tied tightly, naturally straight, and always presented neat, clean and well kept. It hangs from her head, in whatever way she styles it, in a deep, Red-auburn colour. The face that this hair frames is particularly young, and even innocent looking, happy and confident. Regardless, it is the face of a girl shoved into uniform. Not a soldier. Not yet. Her flesh is a shade of bronze, sun kissed, her natural pigmentation. It is laced with light, discolored blemishes, here and there, across her body, each a faded, healed scar, an injury, a bruise, a contrast against her femininity. Obvious attempts to hide these have been made, to a semi-successful degree, hidden with make-up or skin-salves to all but the most thorough, eagle-eyed viewer. Elsewhere, she is vaguely muscular,with pendulous fat only where it should be, subtle, smooth, taut, toned muscle everywhere else. She is a soldier in body, or a woman in body. She can not be both, truly. Time will rob her of one of these, regardless of her ability to hide the truth. Hung around her neck, usually, is her scrying gem, a large, golden phoenix, in it's heart, a glowing, pulsating green gem. This is used to communicate with her comrades in the Phoenix Guard. Occupation/Skills Blood Knight Sariella's primary calling in life is her current status as a Blood Knight Adept, the current step on a path she has taken that involved 2 years of training within the Blood Knight Academy, and several months of patrolling Silvermoon's streets. Feeling unutilized, and useless, she requested permission to seek employment under the Phoenix Guard, and was granted it, proceeding to apply successfully to their ranks, currently serving as an Initiate. Swordsmanship Sariella's swordsmanship has never been her calling as a Blood Knight. Efforts to school her have had some success, though she fails to learn this as quickly as others. It will serve to be a major stumbling-block for Sariella in the months and years ahead, if she, like many, strides toward promotion within the Order to the rank of Knight, and after that, Master. Lightwielding Sariella's Lightwielding, however, is what solidifies her place as an Adept, for now. She has been complimented on her natural affinity for the Light's power, this gift credited to her bloodline, her Mother and the mother before her were Lightwielders, though pious. She has approached a mastery of almost all techniques, including exorcism, consecration, cleansing, shielding, repenting, judging, and, of course, healing, the one skill Sariella is called upon to perform above all others. Tailor Sariella's skill of a tailor exceeds that of a mere hobby-level. Indeed, several of her tailor-mates have expressed their state of impression when gazing upon her work. A natural talent. Unfortunate, however, that she is neither up-to-date with the modern fashion trends of the Sin'dorei, nor Noble enough to have a name of any real weight. Her skill, by itself, has of yet not earned her very much work, and she feels disheartened. Other Skills Language Thalassian Sariella speaks fluent Thalassian, though certainly not to a noble standard. Regardless, she is well spoken whilst in a professional state of mind, though, naturally, she occasionally struggles to form a complete sentence, when faced with the prospect of having to be anything less than professional, or open about herself. Orcish Sariella does not speak any Orcish. She is, like many of her people, mono-lingual, and finds it difficult to pick up on the harsh syllables, and coarse context of the Orcish language. Attempts to teach her Orcish have been made, even by herself, though these teachings have never stuck. She relies on others to speak for her. This has never proved too major a problem however - She has never left Quel'thalas, and so can hardly be considered ignorant by those Non-Thalassian speakers she encounters in her homeland. Education Sariella's level of education is rather good on average. Whilst not having much of an actual, formal education, Sariella was a rather introverted, sheltered child, and often given books of knowledge and lore. She is, by birth, a bookworm, and has mostly taught herself. Of course, this method of teaching means she is only schooled on topics that are of interest to her. She lacks mathematical skills above "basic", and, as above, can only speak Thalassian. Her knowledge of Magic, Lore, and the Light is above-average, as these are topics Sariella finds interesting (even the Light, though she takes no faith in it, piques her interest). Outdoorsmanship Sariella, as a child, would often run from her home. Sheltered by her father, not out of want, she would often flee from her home in order to spend time outside, and, using what she learned from books, learned to create efficient campfires, sturdy tents, and prepare simple, basic and nutricious (if tasteless and of questionable hygiene) food from the land. Important Relationships/Reactions to others Alquanis Firesong "Ally" is Sari's first true friend, and, on a non-personal level, her Commander. It is from Ally that she is learning about life, friendship, socializing, relationships, sex, and more. Alquanis has done numerous favours for Sariella as of this time, including freeing her from her abusive, parental bonds, assisting in the restoration of her fertility, and helping her become more open, allowing several, budding relationships to grow. She is a beacon of reassurance and warmth for Sariella, and it is for this reason that she clings to her, perhaps a little too much. Being away from Alquanis for too long would surely see her spiralling back into her natural state of introversion and shyness. Alekii Sunstorm Alek has won Sariella's heart, and she looks up to him as a potential partner. Completely smitten by his natural charm, and his ability to woo her, she is over-anxious to build a lasting, real relationship with him. Her first kiss, and soon, she hopes, her first (and less realisticly; last) relationship. She will wait for him, and the day that his heart can solely be hers. Reactions Sariella's reactions to Non-Sin'dorei are varied. Her lack of the Orcish tongue only serves to fortify misconceptions and generalizations about the following people, who, in most situations, really haven't got a forum to open discussion with Sariella, or make her consider them "different". The Forsaken Sariella views the Forsaken with a careful suspicion. Though she acknowledges the things they have done for her people, in establishing a foothold in the Horde and preserving their future, they are also the "thing that should not be", Undead, but with minds, emotions, thoughts, and hearts of their own. A dangerous combination. Tauren Tauren, quite frankly, scare the fel out of Sariella. Massive behemoths, who cause the earth to tremble as they walk, and the stone paths beneath their hooves to break, paired with deep voices, and a most frightening pair of horns. Though she restrains much of her fear around them, many have picked it up regardless, whether in her scent, or simply out of the natural Tauren empathy. Personal History Background Sariella was born to a High Elven High-Priestess (Kira Firen'quis), and a successful High Elven Merchant (Malarth Sunblossom). Raised in a quiet estate, near the village of Goldenmist, it is there she spent the first few decades of her life, growing and learning from her mother, gifted since birth by her with the cloak of a High-Priestess, long, white, and warm. She was taught things of a feminine nature. Dresses, cooking, tailoring, and lady-like manner. Much to the disdain of her father. Mysteriously, Sariella's mother disappeared, leaving behind her many belongings, the majority of which were then discarded by her father. All but one, the cloak. In the decades ahead, her father grew more and more angry, with life, with Sari's mother, and with Sariella. He had always wanted a son, and that his wife should leave him alone with this girl, as a mockery, as an insult, truly drove him mad. Sariella paid the price for much of this. Savage, horrendous beatings any time she would exhibit signs of her femininity. Her hair was cut short, but in later years she was permitted to allow it to grow again, following the trend of men with long hair. As she developed into a woman, her father grew even more angry, and drove her to join the Blood Knights, so that she might experience life as a soldier, rather than pursue her interest in tailoring. Weekly, sometimes daily beatings kept up, and, even after Sariella's swift, and celebrated graduation, her father kept the leash around her neck, in secret, bribing her superiors to keep her in Silvermoon. Sariella grew bored. If it was a Blood Knight she was to be, she would be a Blood Knight, truly. She sought the Phoenix Guard out, and was accepted into their ranks. Enraged by this news, her father proceeded to beat her again. Badly. Her face bruised, her eyes puffy from crying, her new, first true friend, Commander Alquanis Firesong confronted him out of concern for the condition of her new "little sister". He paid the ultimate price for his arrogance, when he attacked her for not "minding her own business", her sword through his chest, in self defence. An accident. Or, made to look like one. Currently Sariella resides with the Phoenix Guard, wherever they might serve, in eternal, self-imposed, proud servitude to her people, and to her savior, Ally. Currently, in Fort Tal'shar. Stories, and Documentation Sariella's Blood Knight Record. - Big picture. Download at your own peril. See Also Disturbed - Facade, Sariella's themesong Category:Characters